generatorrexfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:JuniperAlien
Archive 1 * Archive 2 My Talk Page Rules *When writing me a message, PLEASE '''put a signature so I can know who to reply to. *Please add a title by using the "Heading 2" Font. Appearances Pages I really think we should get rid of Appearances pages and simply add an Appearances section before the Trivia section of each article. (I modified Breach's article so you can see how it looks). Appearances pages just seem like a waste of pages, especially when some characters only appear in a handful of episodes. We currently have 54 Appearances pages... I just think it's unnecessary. What do you think? Katara20 14:45, October 11, 2011 (UTC) : I agree. Similar to the Avatar Wiki (and others I've recently seen). We should also have it formatted into the scroll box. Yeah, so I'm up for it. And by the way, if we're going to do that; we need to give "Appearance" and "Appearances" titles that can be differentiated from each other. We could have one "Physical Appearance" and other other "Episode Appearances", or just kept "Appearances". Tell me what ''you ''think. JuniperAlien 22:51, October 11, 2011 (UTC) :: Yup, that's acceptable, since there's not much information about Appearance. Or we could replace appearance page with History, it has much info. But then again History can be listed as main article something. May I suggest the Heading would be "Appearance" and the subs will be "Physical Appearance" and "Episode Appearance"? Flickfreak 01:36, October 12, 2011 (UTC) ::: Honestly, Flickfreak, I that's a good suggestion, but I like Katara20's a lot more. I would say we should just place their Appearances underneath their relationships (right above Trivia). It makes things a lot simpler than doing all of that. I'd rather keep the history on a characters article unless they have too much information. Van Kleiss already has one. For example, Rex (or even Noah!) has appeared throughout...basically every episode of the series, so he automatically deserves a history page. By the way, if we're going to try and make this happen, we have to try to do it on a lot of people's pages. So...we're going to have to kick it up a notch a little and try to get to as many pages as we can, or should we also try and notify a lot of the users on here? ::* '''Edit: Not to mention, Bobo, Holiday, Six, White Knight, and Rex pretty much need a lot of information on their history content and considering that their major characters, they could use a lot of insight. All they have are backstories. I'm trying to get started on Holiday's page. JuniperAlien 11:38, October 12, 2011 (UTC) :::: I think "Appearance" should be renamed as "Physical Appearance", but I don't think it's really necessary to name the other section "Episode Appearances". I think the information contained in the section is kind of self-explanatory. BTW, before we make this change, we need to agree on the format of the "Appearances" section. Does everybody like the way Breach's "Appearances" section looks? Should the season number be italicized, for example? I personally don't think it should be italicized since it's not the actual name of a series, but I would like to hear other opinions about this (and anything else about the format). :::: BTW, to help keep track of the information that is transferred from Character Appearances pages to main articles, perhaps we can each be responsible for certain pages based on an alphabetical assignment? For example, I could be responsible for character articles beginning with A, B, and C, while JuniperAlien could be responsible for D, E, F, and so on. :::: Oh, and I agree that many character articles are lacking proper history sections. I would love to get started on these, but I already have a lot of writing assignments in college to do... For those who would like to get started on these history sections, I would like to point out one important thing. For each episode that the character appears in, make sure that you focus only on that character's actions. Try not to mention the actions of other characters unless they're directly relevant. This is probably pretty obvious, but I just wanted to mention it. Katara20 21:02, October 12, 2011 (UTC) ::::: Okay, so I fully agree that the Appearance should definitely be renamed Physical Appearance and Apperances should just stay as it is. I think the way you did Breach's page is perfectly fine, so I think that should stay as well and we should continue to carry that format on other's pages as well. I also agree with looking due to alphabetical assignment (we'll need to speak more about this). I'm currently doing Holiday. As for the history, I'll try to give word to Wszemir as well. NOT TO MENTION, I'll see if I can try to recruit another admin. Any suggestions? JuniperAlien 21:59, October 12, 2011 (UTC) :::::: I really loved the way you do the Breach article, Katara :D And yes it'll be too many if it's the subtitle. Okay I agree with this layout. I can help and start right away, which character I should start with? (ps. Maybe we should delete the link of Appearance from the infobox to prevent anyone creating new ones) Flickfreak 02:39, October 13, 2011 (UTC) ::::::: That's a great start Flickfreak, good luck. JuniperAlien 02:52, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Hey I want to rename the 'Skaters' page to the 'Hoodlums' page, since that's what they're reffered to in the overview for 'Grounded'. But I dunno how to do that. Can you do it for me, if that's okay with you? (the edit) LittleJuniper 22:47, October 13, 2011 (UTC)LittleJuniper : Sure I'll do it. But next time you want to change the name of a page; here are the instructions. When going onto a page, click the arrow button next to edit and a list of options will fall out. Just click rename and you'll have the option to type your new desired name. When you're done with that, just click rename page and it's finished. JuniperAlien 23:55, October 13, 2011 (UTC) : Thanks! =D LittleJuniper 00:19, October 14, 2011 (UTC)LittleJuniper Well, this is weird. I was just on iTunes and I saw the title for 'Breach' listed as 'Into the Breach'. Do you think we should change anything, or is iTunes really not that reliable? 02:35, October 14, 2011 (UTC)LittleJuniper